


Until it Hits the Ground

by neevebrody



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Episode: s02e06 Trinity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choose what to believe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until it Hits the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork for the 2012 McShep Match with the prompt: Loose Cannon

[ ](http://neevebrody.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/1076/437732)


End file.
